The End of the World
by Maddeninglylost
Summary: "To Ginny Weasley, the end of the world was the Battle of Hogwarts." Thoughts of Ginny's during, and a little bit after, the Battle of Hogwarts.
**As always, constructive critism is much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! I'm not very happy with this piece, but *shrugs*. This all takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts, except the very end.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Ginny was going to die. She saw all the fire and death around and she knew, without a doubt, that she was going to die. And she was okay with that. She knew she would keep fighting anyways, because if she didn't her family would all die. If there was one thing that Ginny knew, it was that she would do anything for her family, including give up her life. There was no question in her mind about it.

She saw all of the desperation on the people's faces as they fought a war they should have never had to be a part of. They were _children._ Kids that had yet to live were dying. It never crossed her mind that she was one of them.

She fought valiantly, never resting or even tiring. Tiring was a weakness that she did not have time for.

She thought, before the battle, that she would feel good about killing the Deatheaters, the enemy, but every time she shot one of them down she felt like she had shot part of herself down too. It ripped out part of her very soul every time a man or woman fell at her hand, but she never stopped, because in the end it came down to one thing: kill or be killed.

Ginny felt that there was no better way to die. To die fighting against the cause that had killed her childhood and frightened her family's life. If they were to die like this, at least they would die together, fighting together, united against the hate of Voldemort.

When she saw her brother lying on the floor, the ghost of laughter still on his face, she felt like she was cracking. She was breaking and falling and _dying_ in everyway that she could die with a still beating heart. As she soon learned, there was a lot of ways to die. Some of them hurt a lot worse than others. But there was still a battle to fight and a war to win, so she taped herself together and went to fight, only halfway caring if she died or not.

And then they brought out Harry. Dead. Harry was _dead_ , and she was screaming and screaming and she couldn't stop and she couldn't feel anything but a pain so dark she literally couldn't breath. Ginny felt a part of her heart sink through her and fall onto the ground. The world was on fire, burning itself down. She was losing herself, and this time she didn't really care to try and get it back. There just weren't enough pieces to tape together anymore.

One second he was dead, and then all of a sudden, he wasn't. He was alive. Her heart was back. A relieved feeling she hadn't felt since the beginning of this god forsaken war filled her. That in itself gave her the will to fight. Maybe she didn't have to die after all.

They all ran inside, the fight moving itself. Harry and Voldemort took the center. The sight of her love standing next to that _abomination_ made her sick. She had the strongest urge to run in front of Harry and protect him, to hide him from the world. But this was his fight. He had always let her fight her own wars, and now he was fighting his own.

And just like that, the Dark Lord was dead. Ginny, along with everyone she knew, had this idea in her head that he was invincible. That he would never be stopped, and they would all die under his rule. She never though that he would meet his downfall at the hand of a seventeen-year-old boy. She never though he could have such a simple end, that the curse would hit him and he would hit the ground dead. That he would have a body to dispose of. They had never though of him as human, and Ginny realized in that moment, that that was one of their biggest downfalls. This seventeen-year-old boy had saw Voldemort as human.

And he was the one to defeat him.

Later, when she is older and no longer afraid of the name Voldemort or being a blood-traitor, she remembers everything after the battle as a blur. She vaguely remembers seeing all the bodies, helping the wounded, but it all had a sense of blurriness. Almost like it had happened so quickly that she couldn't take it all in.

Almost as it she had made herself numb just so she could go on.

And go on she did, just like she would, until the day she died.

* * *

When people talked about the end of the world, they tend to talk about fire or ice, of flooding or droughts. When Ginny Weasley thinks of the end of the world she thinks of the Battle of Hogwarts. She thinks of the fire and desolation of the soldiers that fought. Ginny would not consider herself a highly religious person, but she prays often that she will not have to live through the end of the world, because she can not stand the thought of doing it again. It may be slightly unrealistic, maybe even nonsensical, but Ginny Weasley's end of the world is her worse memory, her worse fear. Ginny's end of the world is, as ironic as it seems, her greatest source of self-confidence and power of will. If she can live through that once, than she can do anything.

Others died for her to live this life, and in a way, she did too. She was not going to waste it.


End file.
